Fairy High-Fairy bye
by Shinigami Charm Caster
Summary: (got bored of writing this, so its no longer getting updated)
1. Prologue

_**sorry if its lame but this is my first fic please review to help me make it better,**__ also Gomenasai bout it being mainly 'bout oc's _

**_oh and please read the character profiles first to find out about the oc's and what they look like and shit' im to lazy to describe them -_-"_**

* * *

** DISCLAIMER : I don't own dis shit (well some of it i do like the oc's plot and shit like dat) I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

_Italic text – persons thought's_

**PROLOGUE**

SORRY IT'S SHORT. Gomenasai

**ANGELS POV/DIARY**

Hi my name is Angel, my brother is Natsu Dragneel, he's not actually my real brother but we grew up together so we sorta became siblings. We were raised by Gildarts Clive_ he wasn't the best dad in the world_, _but who are we to complain we never knew our real ones._ Natsu was raised by a dragon before Gildarts came, no-one knows where Igneel went – that's the name of the dragon-, as for me I don't even remember my parent's _stupid amnesia_. Years have passed since then and now I'm in high school and not just any old high school, I'm in the most famous one in all of Foire Fairy Tail academy. Fairy Tail is a school for people with magical abilities and the stinking rich, well that's what Gildarts told me anyway.

Oh…speaking of Gildarts I should properly mention that he is the CEO of one of the biggest companies in Magnolia, Fairy Heights _what the fuck is with fairies in this place…._I don't know what it does though, and Gildarts is also one of the most powerful mages in Foire _that's one of his only good qualities_.

Now back to what I was saying before…..um…oh yeh Fairy Tail Academy is a really fun place to be or so I heard I can't wait to go there, what I'm only starting school there today I'm so mother fucking excited. We'll I better go get ready she yah bitches

**NORMAL POV**

Angel got up from her desk, stretching her arms in the air in a attempt to unlock her joints_ can't wait for today, my first day of proper school and no more boring lessons of Gildarts._ Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. _Ugh!...what now!. _Angel got up from her seat at the desk yawning headed to her bedroom door to see who was knocking on it.

"What!" she angrily yelled in the face of the person at the door

That person was none other than her brother in all of his pink haired morning glory. He was already dressed in his school uniform, a regular white school shirt with a red and black diagonal striped tie around his neck **(if your wondering his scarf if on top of his tie around his neck)**, his trousers are tartan pattered which are also red and black and he wore regular black trainer like school shoes. On his face was plastered his signature grin, which could brighten anyone's day.

"Eh… so your finally awake sleepyhead" Natsu said rubbing angels already messed up hair

"What the fuck do you what Natsu?"

"Just to tell you to get dressed, and that breakfast is ready" and with that angel quickly slammed the door shut in Natsu's face with a loud *thud*.

"HEY! THAT HURT YOU KNOW!" Natsu shouted back at her

A minute later she emerged from her room fully dressed in her uniform, it was almost the same as natsu's but she wore a skirt instead of trousers and instead of the tie and skirt being red and black it was purple and black.

"I'm glad it hurt" she replied to his earlier remark, walking passed him and heading down stairs

* * *

**Sorry for bad grammar/spelling/English and the bad starter my first fic**

**Please review and tell me what you think of it**

**It seems like this is gona end up oc all the way…..gomen…..**


	2. Chapter 1 - Fuck Learning!

**_time for some random shit_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own dis shit (well some of it i do like the oc's plot and shit like dat) I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Bold underlined text - authors note's**

_Italic text – Angel's thoughts_

* * *

**ANGELS POV**

"FUCK LEARNING!" I yelled on my way into my house as Natsu kicked the door down for no reason.

"HEY! STOP DOING THAT" a gruff yet somewhat fatherly drunk voice shouted to us. "Do you know how much it costs to fix that door every time you break it?"

"Yes. Yes I do" Natsu replied as the owner of the gruff voice appeared in front of us. It was Gildarts _he's home early_, he seemed pissed off then again we did just break down the front door again and by we I mean Natsu.

"If you know how much it cost's then why do you KEEP KNOCKING IT DOWN!" Gildarts began raising his voice towards Natsu with his hand on his forehead.

"'cause the door is a bitch" and with that my stupid brother was lying on the floor with a big bump on his head,_ hah he's so stupid_, I couldn't help but burst out laughing at what just happened.

I stepped over my brother's possible corpse and headed down the hall to the kitchen. I took a seat at the table and placed my head on the wooden surface with a quite sigh. I guess my brother isn't dead as he walked past me holding the large bump, which Gildarts gave him, as he headed towards the fridge to grab what looked like a carton of milk.

"So how was school?" I looked beside me to see who had said that only to find Gildarts sitting on the other side of the table with a newspaper in hand,_ how the fuck didn't I notice him before. _He seemed as if the incident before never happened, "so how was school?" he asked again getting more impatient.

I gave a grunt type sigh as a reply, I'd rather not remember the torture's of the day that had been. "It was alright I guess" I look up yet again to see my stupid brother, he sat down on the seat across from me and began to explain to our father aka Gildarts what happened.

Gildarts looked up from his newspaper to listen to what his adoptive son was telling him

"Today we found out that the pupils from Sabertooth High would be joining us at Fairy Tail, god I those bastard's from Sabertooth" the last part Natsu mumbled, Sabertooth high is one of the more smaller yet popular school's in Foire it's the second rank school. "Also we those EMO bastards from Raven's halo would be joining us as well" **(Raven's halo is a thing I made up) **"then I find out that our classes will be changed due to the new student's arrival, so now I'm stuck with the icy prick and iron dipshit" Natsu began to get frustrated the more he talked.

"Good to know" Gildarts sweet droped as he saw the dark aura around Natsu emerged. "So how was your day sweet heart?"

"Don't sweet heart me oldie" I replied to my 'dad' in a grump tone, he knows I hate being called sweet heart or sweaty or cute. To get him of my back I decided to him 'out my day as well

"If you really want to know, I got lost so many times I lost count, Natsu wouldn't stop teasing me all day, one of natsu's friends scared 'da shit out off 'meh and forced me to join the student council I don't know why though, I meet this boy…"

"WHAT BOY!" I was cut of my Gildarts yelling at the top of his lungs about a boy, _over protective much._

"Let ''meh Finnish first you over grown twat" I said in reply to Gildarts overreaction. "Like I was saying I meet this boy there and he was a whole new level of jerk, I sware to god If I see him again I'll…." I trailed off at the end mumbling something 'bout ripping a heart out with a dark aura surrounding me.

Gildarts proberly sensed that his life was in danger if he stayed any longer with two teenagers in extremely foul moods. So he good up from his seat leaving his newspaper and quickly ran to the next room.

Eventually I snapped out of it, it was getting late so I decided I should try to snap Natsu out off his rage as well but first I drew on his face,_ I'm a good sister aren't I?._ When Natsu did finally come out of his rage Gildarts came back into the kitchen in order to make us diner.

You would think that since I'm the only girl in the house I would cook but Gildarts and Natsu said there too afraid I'll put posin in the cooking.

Once diner was ready I watched in awe, like usual, my brother eating like a wild mutt that hasn't eaten for months tearing at a dead dear's corpse. Once I finished eaten with the mutt, I went to go feed the new puppy we got, _Natsu named him happy,_ he was an odd pup for one thing he was blue and another was that he came out of an egg. (**I know that happy is a cat but in this he's a dog k.)** Once I fed happy it was off for a shower then straight to bed for another torturous day ahead me tomorrow and like I said earlier 'FUCK LEARNING!'

* * *

**Sorry that its short again but prelims are coming up, I cant think since im too tired and im not really good at putting my idead into words. Ill try better in the next chapter until then heres a preview of what's to come (possibly not the next chapter)**

"Nyan! I'm a fucking cat!"

"The day I snap you're the first to go"

"I'm done playing astronaut I just peed a mond"

**Love Angel_**


	3. Chapter 2 - Meet the Student Council

**_I wake up in the morning not giving a fuck_**

**_after ripping peoples heads off and shooting a duck_**

**_(yeh -_-" i need therapy don't ya think)_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own dis shit (well some of it i do like the oc's plot and shit like dat) I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**(Bold text in brackets) – authors notes**

_'Italic text' – person's thoughts_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2 - MEET THE STUDENT COUNCIL  
**_

_**7 months later,**_

"kyaa, i'm facking late Erza's gonna kill me again!" I yelled to myself as i ran down the corridor of the school on my way to the student council room "i'm fucking shrewd!"

It's been seven months now since I joined Fairy Tail Academy, I've made a bunch of friends now, most of them are also my brothers friends, there's Lucy she's nice,_ 'i think my brother has a little crush on her',_ then there's Levi the bookworm, Ezra the red haired witch of the west,_ don't tell her I called her that, _gray who is a stripper,_well he acts like one_, Gajeel ….eh…maybe not, there are others but it would take to long. I did make some friends of my own without my brothers help.

Leo Lionheart, he's a bit of a player always tries to flirt with me then ends up in the infirmary 'cause I hit him **(do not get him mixed up with Loki)**. K, he has an odd name when you first hear it you think it's spelled like jay but with the letter k instead of the j but no it's just the letter, hes also a bit of an idiotic twat. Sam, he's a musician and a good one too. **(I'll let you decide what Leo, Sam and K look like). **Then there's Drake, the jerk boy from before he's actually really nice in a slightly EMO way**(read his profile in character profiles, i'm too lazy to describe him)**. Drake may seem mean sometimes but hes still a lovable bastard, '_he's kinda cute too...kyaa! again with that thought, i don't like him that way i-i don't'. _i keep having weird thoughts like that bout him whats wrong with me we'er just friends sorta.

I continue running down the corridor until i finally reached the student councils room, before entering i allowed myself to catch my breath. still slightly panting i reach for the door handle **(its a sliding door like those in japan)**.

The full student council was there **(oh i should mention it looks like the council room in code geas, or just use your imagination again i'm too lazy)**.

The student council consist of me, Erza, Drake, Lucy, Sam, K, Jellal, Gray, sometimes Natsu, and Mira-Sensie's little sister Lisanna.

Erza is the student council president, Jellal is the vice pres, Lucy is the secretary, Sam is the treasurer, Lisanna is the historian and me, Gray, Drake, Natsu and K fill the rest of the seats on the council.

Once i fully opened the door i looked around to see if anyone had noticed and unlucky for me Erza had noticed "fuck"i mumbled under my breath.

"YOUR LATE!" Erza sent me a death glare, shes so scary. i quickly ran to a spare seat trying to avoid Erza's wrath, _i'm just glad she is slightly scared of me only a little tho.__  
_

The next hour or so i spent listening to Erza going on and on about me always being late, then it was the actual meeting witch lasted another hour.

After the meeting was over Erza asked me, Sam, K, Drake and Lucy to stay back awhile. if your wondering why she's not asking Jellal, Natsu and Grey to stay back is because they have got to prepare for a sport tournament tomorrow, yes that's right there in sports teams. oh and Lisanna is helping them prepare for the tournament and is going with them.

"Tomorrow i would like it if you come to the student council room early as we have something to do also" said Erza, it sounded more like a demand.

"um...why should we?" Drake said in his usual bad boy tone

"Because i said so got it" she replied shooting him a death glare

"a-aye s-sir, i mean mam" he said cowering in fear, _'__hmm so even he gets scared of her, its sorta cute...kyaa! i did it again' _i metally slaped myself for thinking that again but a blush began to creep onto my cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by a dark blue haired boy.

"Angel are you Blus-" he was cut of my a bonk to the skull by yours-truly

"shut it fang-face" i said to him.

**the next day,**

I began today's journey to the students council room, even tho Erza was making me go early i'm still late...wait was that her plan all along make us come early so i arrive on time for once that sneaky conniving witch.

"THAT BITCH" i decided to prove her wrong in thinking that it would make me come on time so i decided to loiter around the hall but sadly i got bored so i decided to head of to the council room.

I walk towards the student council room to see what Erza wanted, and what I saw was something you would never expect to see here.

* * *

**I lost my insperation writing this chapter ill try to get it back, is writers block infectious i think it is**

**did you know twat means pregnant fish, its not a lie**

**i might make Leo Lionheart, Loki's Brother **

**review and say what you think**

**ps sorry its short**

**and preview of next chapter - **

Drake was beginning to get fed up of all this nonsense so he just ended up shouting

"Nyan! I'm a fucking cat!"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing it was just too hilarious. Drake shot me a death glare, so I just stuck my tongue out at him then continued to laugh at him.

**LOVE ANGEL**


	4. Chapter 3 - Nyan! (angels pov)

**_WHERE IS MY CHEESE BOWL, WHERE IS IT!_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own dis shit (well some of it i do like the oc's plot and shit like dat) I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

I walk towards the student council room to see what Erza wanted, and what I saw was something you would never expect to see here.

Drake was tied to a chair and being forced to put on a cat costume, while Erza, K, Sam and Lucy were in full cat costumes **(k looked like happy, Sam was a ginger cat, Lucy was in pink and ****E****r****za was wearing a black and white kitty costume you decide how it looked on them *sigh i'm lazy).**

Drake was struggling to break free of the bind that had him tied to the chair while shouting "I'll fucking kill you fuck's, I'll fuck you in the fuck!"

"….what's going on?..." I finally decided to speak up.

"Where dressing up like cats" Lucy plainly stated, and returned to painting Drakes face like that of a cats.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.** "Eh…." Was the only thing I was able to say.

"There is no fucking point, there is never any fucking point" Drake stopped struggling in order to say this to me, I noticed a slight blush on his face when he noticed I was there.

Sam finally decided to speak up but it was totally and utterly pointless "I'm a tiger!"

"The day I snap you the first to go" Drake growled to Sam.

"Well I'm an astronaut" k being the idiot he was pointed out, which made no sense as he was dressed like a blue cat.

"Were dressing up like this to reminded people not to be pussy's in a fight, like lily was in that fight last week" Erza finally stated

**-Very lazy Flashback to fight-**

Lily was face to face with her opponent that was obviously gona beat her badly, which scared the shit out of her.

"I just peed a mond" she spoke up.

**-End of very lazy flashback-**

"I'm done playing astronaut, I just peed a mond" k said, and again made absolutely no sense what so fucking ever.

"….." '_what the fu-'_

**-Later that day-**

Somehow Erza finally got Drake to cave and to at least put of the fake cat ears and makeup, I have a feeling that she used force to do this. The ears where black so they blended into his hair thus making it look as if he really had cat ears. '_is it wrong that i think he looks cute like this, kyaa stop thinking that', _i mentally slapped myself but couldn't help the light blush that appeared on my cheeks luckily no-one noticed. Now Lucy, Erza, Sam and K were walking around the halls near the student council room while Erza was dragging Drake around by his wrists. If you're wondering how I got out of dressing up like a cat I used my special charm, OK fine I actually just threatened to tell the whole school about Erza's little secret, to do about a certain light blue haired boy with a mark on his face, since Erza didn't want anyone to know she let me skip the cat thing. So now I'm just going with them to make sure Drake gets utterly humiliated, he has low self esteem its weird tho he seems more embarrassed bout this stuff when i'm around i don't get it. **(good shes denser than Natsu -_-")**

We walked towards a couple of girl giggling and squealing about something. Erza was telling them off about not being in class then she had a great, yet humiliating, idea.

"You girls should head back to class, but first what do you think of our cat costume's" Erza walked towards Lucy, Sam, K and Drake. She signaled for them to do something. _what you planing Erza._

Everyone but Drake, and me off course_,_ said "NYAN!" in a cat like voice while making their hands look like cat paws.

"Drake you too" Erza sent Drake one of her death glares that scares 'da shit out of anyone and everything.

"Nyan" mumbled Drake

"Sorry I couldn't quit hear you" she shot him another glare

"Nyan" he said a bit louder but still to quite for Erza's liking, so she gave him another glare.

Drake was beginning to get fed up of all this nonsense so he just ended up shouting

"Nyan! I'm a fucking cat!"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing it was just too hilarious. Drake shot me a death glare, so I just stuck my tongue out at him then continued to laugh at him.

"Would you stop laughing already!" he shouted to me which earned him a bonk to the head from Erza rendering Drake unconscious for a while. This only got me to laugh more. By this time the girls had gone if you're wondering.

When Drake finally became conscious once again, we began heading towards the student council room so they could change back into their uniforms. On our way there Drake decide to be a smart ass and put the cat ears he was wearing on-top of my head, then he ran away sticking his tongue out to me.

"OI!"i shouted to him, and began chasing him down the corridors. i noticed Erza k, Sam and Lucy going the other way probably not wanting to get in the way off one of my rages.

Somewhere along the way of mine and Drake's cat and mouse chase, Drake managed to find some time to slip into the bathroom and wash of the cat makeup.

I finally caught up to him, i was so close to catching him when i tripped on something.

I ended up bringing Drake down with me.

I closed my eyes waiting for impacted on the hard corridor floor.

Once on the ground i didn't notice the cold floor all i noticed was the weird yet wonderful sensation on my lips.

I slowly began to open my eyes, to find out what this sensation was.

Once i had my eyes fully open i couldn't believe what i saw_ 'kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' _i mentally screamed.

* * *

**can you guess what happened *insert troll face here***

**again sorry if its too short for your liking**

**Review Please**

**next chapter will be drakes version of this chapter. for now a previews (only speech)**

"Erza what are you doing with that-"

'is she blushing, kawii she looks cute like that... wait what!'

**LOVE ANGEL**


	5. Chapter 4 - Nyan! (drakes pov)

**i was on another fanfic i got grey and natsu to kiss, im not a vig fan of yoi but i couldnt resit**

**warning less than mild sex scene only a few lines is present in this chap**

**ps this is in drakes pov its the kat scene again btw**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own dis shit (well some of it i do like the oc's, plot and shit like dat) I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

our hot sweaty naked body's were rubbing against each other, only turning us on more. As i thrusted into her she continued to moan my name in ecstasy.

"Dang, Angel your tight" i said to her as i pulled out and back into her again twice as hard as the last

"oh, just shut up and fuck me" was the last thing ether of us said to each other, other than when we were cumin.

just as we where about to cum...i woke up. "well that's new"

* * *

These dreams have been going on for a while now, i know that i had a slight crush on Angel for a while now but these dreams are just...well different.

sigh. Maybe Leo's right, maybe i do...um..love her. Yeh right, there's no way in hell that i love her...maybe a little...ok a bit but its more of i like like her not love and even if i did love her i aint gonna admit it.

I got out of the shower i took to calm me down, helps me think, mainly of Angel tho, the water makes me think of rain which makes me think of misery and how she loves to laugh at others misery _'yeh, shes odd but i love her...what the fuck i don't love her...'_.

I grab a towel and wrap it round my waist. I walked into my room and got into my uniform **(just like Natsu's but in the tartan is blue instead of Red, oh and Lucy's is yellow, Erza's is red, Grays is blue so just bout everyone's is the same as there hair colour except Angel)**.

I pick up a slice of bread to eat on my way to school 'sigh. why does Erza want us to go this early'

_'life's a bitch. but you know what they say 'life isn't easy, if it is your doing it wrong''_

* * *

I head towards the student council room to see why that she-devil in human form wanted with us so early, and before you say i'm talking about Erza not Angel. _'if i find out this is all a plan to get Angel to turn up on time i swear to god i'm gonna kill her'._

As i open the door to the council someone grabs me and forces me onto a chair. i look up to see Erza with a rope in her hand and a devious smirk on her face while Sam and k hold me down and Lucy grabs some makeup from her purse. "Erza what are you doing with that-" i couldn't finish what i was saying as she tied me to the chair i was being forced to sit on.

Only now i just noticed that they where wearing cat costumes. **(if you read angels version of this it has a extremely small summary of what they looked like).**

**-later that day-**

Later that day i was struggeling to break free from my binds but failing miserably at it. i heard the rooms door open but i didn't care to notice who opened it as i was busy shouting "I'll fucking kill you fuck's, I'll fuck you in the fuck!" to my kidnappers.

"….what's going on?..." i looked up to see Angel at the door of the room. _'why did she have to walk in now' _i began to blush slightly embarrassed that she saw me like this.

"Where dressing up like cats" Lucy plainly stated, and returned to painting my face like that of a cats _'what the fuck is wrong with these people'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.** "Eh…." Was the only thing to come out of Angels mouth. _'is it me or is she cute when shes like that'_.

"There is no fucking point, there is never any fucking point" i stopped struggling in order to say this to her, i couldnt help but blush out of embaressment that she saw me like this.

Sam finally decided to speak up but it was totally and utterly pointless so nothing new "I'm a tiger!"

"The day I snap you the first to go" I growled to him

"Well I'm an astronaut" k being the idiot he was pointed out, which made no sense as he was dressed like a blue cat _'I repet what is wrong with these people'_.

"Were dressing up like this to reminded people not to be pussy's in a fight, like lily was in that fight last week" Erza finally stated

**-Very lazy Flashback to fight-**

Lily was face to face with her opponent that was obviously gona beat her badly, which scared the shit out of her.

"I just peed a mond" she spoke up.

**-End of very lazy flashback-**

"I'm done playing astronaut, I just peed a mond" k said, and again made absolutely no sense what so mother fucking ever.

"….." '_why am i even friends with these people'_

**-Later that day-**

Somehow Erza finally got me to cave and to at least put of the fake cat ears and makeup, my head hurts now. The ears where black so they blended into my hair thus making it look as if i really had cat ears, it just made things more embarrassing. I turned around face Angel, 'is she blushing, kawii she looks cute like that... wait what!'.

Now Lucy, Erza, Sam and K were walking around the halls near the student council room while Erza was dragging me around by my wrists, _'what am i a dog!'_. hey! i just noticed Angel isn't dressed up like a cat, how did sh- you know what i don't care. why is she coming with us as-well shes probably just wanting to she me embarrassed.

We walked towards a couple of girl giggling and squealing about something. Erza was telling them off about not being in class then she had a great, yet humiliating, idea.

"You girls should head back to class, but first what do you think of our cat costume's" Erza walked towards Lucy, Sam, K and me. She signaled for them to do something. _Erza what are you planning._

Everyone but me and Angel said "NYAN!" in a cat like voice while making their hands look like cat paws.

"Drake you too" Erza sent me one of her death glares that scares 'da shit out of anyone and everything.

"Nyan" i mumbled

"Sorry I couldn't quit hear you" she shot me another glare

"Nyan" i said a bit louder but still to quite for Erza's liking, so she gave me another glare.

I was beginning to get fed up of all this nonsense so I just ended up shouting.

"Nyan! I'm a fucking cat!"

Angel just couldn't help but burst out laughing it was just too hilarious for her. I shot her a death glare, but she just stuck her tongue out at me then continued to laugh.

"Would you stop laughing already!" i shouted to her which earned me a bonk to the head from Erza rendering me unconscious for a while. This only got her to laugh more. By this time the girls had gone.

When i finally became conscious again, we began heading towards the student council room so we could change back into our uniforms. On our way there i got an idea to mess with Angel, so i put the cat ears i was wearing on-top of her head, then i ran away sticking my tongue out to her.

"OI!"i herd her shout to me, and she began chasing me down the corridors. i noticed that Erza, k, Sam and Lucy going the other way probably not wanting to get in the way off one of her rages.

Somewhere along the way of our little cat and mouse chase, i managed to find some time to slip into the bathroom and wash of the cat makeup.

She finally caught up to me, she was so close to catching me when she tripped on something, i didn't notice what.

She ended up bringing me down with her..

Once we hit the floor i only noticed one thing, that there was a weird yet wonderful sensation on my lips.

I slowly opened my eyes i didn't now i had closed, to find out what this sensation was.

Once i had my eyes fully open i couldn't believe what i saw_ 'holy shit!' _i mentally screamed.

* * *

**can you guess what happened *insert troll face here***

**again sorry if its too short for your liking**

**next time - **

"what the hell are you doing with my *spoiler*"

"um...i...its...um...i didn't mean too...um...eh...help"

**review please**

**LOVE ANGEL**


	6. Chapter 5 - God no not the Brother!

**kyahahahahahahaha...virgin's...O_o wait forget what i just said.**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own dis shit (well some of it i do like the oc's, plot and shit like dat) I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**last time - **

I slowly opened my eyes i didn't know i had closed, to find out what this sensation was.

Once i had my eyes fully open i couldn't believe what i saw_ 'holy shit!' _i mentally screamed.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

_'ahhhhhhh' _both Angel and Drake mentally screamed at the same time.

Drake was leaning over the Fallen Angel **(if you wondering how it looked they looked like Erza and Jellal when the fell down that hill, just with a little twist). **His head was a little above hers, but his lips where smothered against hers. yep they had accidentally kissed.

Drake slowly moved his head from Angels lips, a small blush on both of the cheeks, he began to try to speak but could not find the words. He was Flustered something he has wanted to do with angel for a while now just happened just not the way he anticipated. She on the other hand was still trying to contemplate what had just happened.

A couple of minutes passed and still, in that position, no one had said a word, its amazing no one had noticed them there. Drake was about to finally say something when the sound of footsteps made him look up, Angel couldn't see what it was all she saw was a bit of pink.

Drake Slowly looked up afraid to see who it was, first he saw the red and black tartan trousers, then the ends of a white scarf and pink spiky hair. **(can you guess who it is).** The expression on the persons face was a cross between surprise and anger. when it finally clicked in Drakes mind off who it was he thought to himself _'oh god no i'm so screwed, maybe i should make a break for it, god why did it have to be Natsu i would prefer Erza, an angry protective brother i find is more scary than an Erza on a rampage'. _

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!" an enraged Natsu said seeing there position. Drake quickly sat up, while Angel said up also on her knees.

"um...i...its...um...i didn't mean too...um...eh...help" Drake mumbled a answer but was scared so resulted to asking Angel for help who was still trying to contemplate what happened _'man she's slow'_

"DRAKE! what were you doing with my sister" Natsu said with a murderous aura around him

"ask Angel i'm gonna...um..i uh-" Drake got to scared and used his magic to get out of there as fast as he could **(he used his super-speed that he has since he's a half-blood, if you want to know what that is comment and ill tell you)**

"uh... what dafuq just happened?" a still confused Angel finally spoke up.

Natsu looked down to his sister and helped her up to her feet. "i was walking down the corridor when i saw that blue bastard on top off you, what happened?"

" well. wait why are you even here?"

"i finished helping the guys prepare for the sports tournament and got bored s oi decide to go for a walk around the school. but stop avoiding the questing what happened?"

"well was teasing me again so i started to chase him down the corridor, i slipped and ended up falling dragging him down with me i guess on the way off the fall we switched positions and he ended up on top, then we...um ..i'm still not sure about that part but then you came long and here we are"

"so that's what happened"

"yeh what did you think happened?"

"i thought that he was...uh never-mind" Natsu stop what he was saying since he knew that Angel wouldn't know what he was talking about, honestly he only just gets that stuff.

"your weird.. you mind walking me to the council room i don't remember which way i got here from" Angel asked her older Brother nicely.

"sure".

**-MEANWHILE WITH DRAKE-**

Drake was currently leaning against the wall at the outside of the stairway to the roof

"holy shit, Natsu was scarier than Erza...i feel bad about running away though" Drake thought of how cute and beautiful Angel looked before. He wasn't really Freaking too much about the kiss but he knew Angel would once she figured it out, he knew that she had never kissed someone before. He moved his hand up too his lips, he enjoyed the feeling off her lips against his and he missed it. he felt something when it happened he didn't know what it was all he knew was that he wanted angel to be his. **(its a half-blood thing)**. He couldn't help it there was something drawing him too her something supernatural. he thought about the kiss for a while until he fell asleep on the roof with a warm breeze blowing around him.

-**WITH ANGEL AND NATSU-**

Angel was finally coming to grasp what happened to her and Drake. She slowly moved her hand to her lips and softly mumbled "we kissed"

"huh? you say somethin' Angel.

She had totally forgot that Natsu was walking her back to the councils room, she blushed after realizing she just said that out-loud with her bother next to her.

"uh nothing. i didn't say anything"

"ah come on you cant lie too me, you know i have high-tend senses" he smirked "know whats this about a kiss"

"its nothing you must of heard wrong i never said anything about a kiss. GET OUT OFF MY HEAD DRACO!" Angel said before running ahead embarrassed.

"dafuq just happened, that made no sense you crazy b-witch"

* * *

**sorry for not uploading for ages my laptop broke and i had to get it fixed**

**oh and draco means dragon**

**also sorry if this is too sort for your liking.**

**previes- **

"um about yesterday im-"

"drake i um...i"

_'dammit Angel why'd i fall for you' _

**until next time bye by fellow B-witches & B-warlocks (i don't know either -_-")**

**LOVE ANGEL**


	7. Characters Magic

**well i thought it was bout time i tell you all what each characters magic is, so you don't get confused by some stuff in this story. also i will say a bit about each character.**

* * *

Natsu is a fire dragon slayer, hes the older brother of Angel -there not genetically related but brought up as brother & sister- he sometimes get overprotective over her. he may or may-not have a crush on Lucy.

Lucy is a spirit mage, she lives on her own just across the street from Drake.

Erza is a scary re-quip mage, does in-fact have a crush on Jellal, she and Angel rarely get along as both females sometimes fight for dominance.

Jellal, i don't know lets give him the power over the fifth element, quintessence.

you sorta know what i'm getting at her all the fairy tail characters have there powers from the show/manga got it, but you still don't know bout the oc's.

Drake is a half vampire and is also a elementalist meaning he can control one or more of the elements, he can control all five, lucky him.

Angel is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combat specialist but can also use a special magic known as soul reaper. she is quite dense at certain things. she is known to be quick to anger and does not get along with Erza

Leo **(not loke there two diffrent people) **is a sumoner, not a spirit mage, he can summon spirits to aid him in battle.

k is a neko, a half cat, so he doesnt really have any magic apart from being able to change from his humanoid half cat from to his cat form.

Sam is a shapeshifter, he is also a skilled musician

**thts bout it, if theres anything more you would like too know then pm me and i'll add it in. k!**

_"you called"_

**i dint call you k. geese he cant tell the diffrence between k meaning ok and his name.**

**bye **_"meow" _**go away k!**


End file.
